Unbelievable
by TissueMonster
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was the other robotics genius who happily lived life; not knowing his tragic yet avoidable death was to come. Compiled in a series of one-shots are the moments everyone wished they could relive. Requests are open. No pairings please.


I have a love/hate relationship with Tadashi Hamada. Like after watching the movie my train of thought was-*my poor baby you're too good for this world I hope you enjoy heaven with your loving parents* And then after watching the movie the second time I switched into -*the lab was seconds from bursting into flames and your noble and kind dumbass had to risk not only yours but also your brother's life all for the sake of one man who would eventually be the cause of your death...I still fucking love him goddammit*

Anyways, Here's a one-shot about plausible events that could happen before the movie. Just some random scenarios that pop into my head that I can't get rid off. Requests are welcome but no shippings please. Pairings will probably appear if you squint enough. I'll update from time to time until I probably get bored of the movie...which is probably never.

Set when Tadashi is aspiring to enroll in SFIT.

Oneshot #1: **Accidents Happen**

* * *

><p><em>San Fransokyo General Hospital<em>

_Room 65_

_Patient: Tadashi Hamada_

* * *

><p>"Really, I'm fine Aunt Cass you don't have to-Ow, ow, ow! Hiro!" A young black haired man croaked as he gripped his right leg that was beneath layers of cement. His younger brother, who was previously leaning on it, deviously jumped away before he could grab hold of his neck.<p>

"Hiro! Are you trying to get your brother crippled?" Their aunt profusely scolded her teenage nephew to which he snorted in reply, "He said he was fine..."

Aunt Cass glared a little more before she turned to speak with her hospitalized nephew currently leaning back on his inclined hospital bed. "Oh sweetie, you've got to be more careful with your inventions. This has been your fifth accident this month and I do not want another week of overtime. It's getting pretty busy at the café and I'll be needing your help when I'm short on staff."

Tadashi Hamada understandingly nodded and replied, "I know Aunt Cass, after I get out of here, I'll help right-"

"But that doesn't mean you go on ahead and serve customers with crutches on! Just…take a break until you get better ok hun?" With a soothing hand on his cheek, Aunt Cass gently kissed Tadashi's forehead before giving him a pleading smile. "And I am contacting your school and tell them you are gonna have to miss out on some classes. Ah –ah, No buts!"

As he rolled his eyes, Tadashi slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms, "Seriously Aunt Cass? It's just a little foot injury…"

"You dropped a soldering iron and a tool box on your foot all at once. Did I mention that soldering iron went through your sandals and almost burnt through your skin? Don't you think that's a little more than just your average foot injury?" Hiro lazily added from the couch he was lounging on while flipping through channels on the television.

From his bed, the older Hamada scratched his neck and chuckled weakly, "He he he, I see your point."

The mother figure in the room stood up from her nephew's bedside and gently patted Tadashi's cased leg, "Well...I'm off to open the café now. Tadashi, I'm not kidding around. You will have this day in relaxation you hear me? No robots, no school work, just some books to read and a couple of movies alright?"

"Okay." Tadashi simply replied with a subdued look. He knew there was no possible way to win an argument with his firm aunt in any circumstance whatsoever. Feigning a look of defeat was usually the way to go when you just want your aunt to leave the room.

Aunt Cass smiled approvingly as she grabbed her jacket and shoulder bag from the side table and readied herself for work. As she was about to leave, she smacked Hiro's head which caused him to stop his loud chewing of candies from a box on the table. He coughed and pounded on his chest for relief. Tadashi smothered his chuckling with his hand but still let out a few giggles. Hiro hotly questioned his aunt but failed to look threatening as tears started to well up after coughing too much.

"Hiro I want you to stay here-"

"I know, I know. Take care of my helpless and handicapped older brother. See ya Aunt Cass." Hiro interjected as he waved her goodbye.

Aunt Cass stared back into his brown ones before walking out with a yell, "Love you hunnie! Hope you get well soon!"

Hiro immediately closed the door, careful not to make a loud slam as he thought patients were resting. He proudly thought he was being considerate enough of others unlike his aunt who was later shushed because of her yelling.

Tadashi sighed and leaned back on his hospital bed. Though his dream was to help the sick and injured, he didn't necessarily include himself. It also hadn't occurred to him that his little accident was going to give him some major setbacks. His time working on Baymax was going to be wasted on eating hospital food and watching television. _Again._

"So," Hiro began as he took the TV remote, flopped back on the red couch and placed his heels on the coffee table. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Hamada?"

Tadashi closed his eyes and covered them with his right arm. The room seemed to whirl for some reason and he tried to think of positives of his situation. As expected, none popped in.

"The showcase is in a month. That's four weeks that I could've spent finishing Baymax and I'm stuck here, bed-ridden because of a small accident." Tadashi solemnly spoke as he tried to remember the last bits of tinkering he did before the accident. If only he could have his laptop then he could at least edit his prepared speech.

"It's pretty rare of you to be moping around like this. Like Aunt Cass said, you should really cut your self some slack. I know you wanna get into that nerd school real bad and you want to help a lot of people right?" Hiro slowly queried with a soft voice which was welcoming in Tadashi's ears. The man in the bed hesitantly nodded as he covered his face.

"Then help yourself first. If you use too much of your own energy you'll burn out and hurt yourself."

Tadashi removed his arm and with his eyebrows furrowed, he stared at his younger brother.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" He seriously asked but his crooked, lop sided smile eventually turned into a childish grin and Hiro rolled his eyes in vexation. His older brother seemed to over estimate his shallowness at times.

"Fine, laugh all you want, you're as stubborn as me so I don't expect you to listen." Hiro exasperatedly slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. Though seemingly unfazed, Hiro was truly worried and anxious out of his mind. Tadashi was always a klutz. Maybe it ran in their blood as their aunt was no stranger to mishaps either but in the rare occasions where Tadashi would injure himself, it usually required a band-aid before carrying on his work. His latest accident however, was nothing less of a horror scene. After he heard a hiss of pain, Hiro ran to the garage only to regret landing his eyes on a heavily bleeding foot that Tadashi claimed as a 'slight injury'.

"But don't come crying to me with an arm chopped off."

"Okay, okay I understand. You're not the first one to tell me you know." Tadashi vexed and felt his eyes droop. He was going to take a nap sooner or later. "Sometimes...I just get a little carried away...and so do you."

"Me? When did I hurt myself while working on a robot?"

"No, I meant your attitude. You get a little too sassy sometimes whenever I catch you doing something..._illegal_." Tadashi knowingly added and saw the slight freeze in his brother's posture. Hiro pulled himself immediately and masked his state of shock with a smile. A horribly fake smile.

"Uh wha-What exactly do you mean? I haven't participated in any criminal or illegal activity in like the past...month. I swear I'm clean Tadashi. Raid my closet for all I care." Hiro smartly recovered as he placed his hands on his chest in affirmation.

"Uh-huh, And I suppose those super capacitors-that you so sneakily tried to hide under Mochi's litter box-weren't bought by your _illegally_ earned money either?"

"Oh I'm sorry, forgive _me_ if making a lucrative profit for myself is taboo in your eyes but come on! Bot-fighting isn't illegal, betting on it...that-that's illegal." Hiro borderline exclaimed as he remembers that he is still in a hospital with many people resting and babies coming into the world. Tadashi was seriously going to have a fit with him again. Even as a handicapped.

After what seemed to be a few minutes, but in actuality a few seconds, Tadashi broke his exasperated glare and wiped his hand down his face. He carefully fixed his pillow, removed his food tray from his lap and whipped his blanket so that it fell flat on his body. Tadashi took one last bored stare at Hiro before closing his eyes and said.

"Unbelievable."

It was Tadashi's hidden message saying, '_You're a genius Hiro...but so fucking incredibly stupid_.'

* * *

><p>I'd like to imagine Tadashi to be a klutz. He seems like the kind of guy that's so dorky that it's adorable. Imagine him dancing! Omg there I go again with the ramblings :) I think the reason why Tadashi is so loved by the fans is because he's so relatable to so many college students and teens who are sorta awkward but has a heart of gold.<p>

So there you have it. I don't even know if I'll update or not but if any one has any ideas please send them to me because I am brain dead.


End file.
